


Finding Out... She Can Sing

by oddkravania



Series: Finding Out [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Karaoke, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddkravania/pseuds/oddkravania
Summary: “Miss Danvers, we must stop meeting like this.”Lena Luthor discovers the voice of an angel when she goes to National City's first ever Charity Karaoke Night.Set after Mon-El gets a job as a bartender, and after Sanvers has been established. Mon-el and Kara’s kiss didn’t happen, and they don’t harbour any Romantic feelings for each other, James has not yet become the guardian, and Lucy is still away somewhere on her super secret mission. This is chilled head-canon. Feedback and criticisms are always welcome - whether the be encouragement, debate, or pointing out an awkward spelling mistake!See the rest of the nine-part 'Finding Out' Series for Karlena endgame.





	Finding Out... She Can Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, if this one's a little short! (though I've already started the next one in the series, and I reckon that one'll end up twice as long as the first one)  
> Please, enjoy!  
> :-)

“Miss Danvers, we really must stop meeting like this.”

Kara turned around to see Lena Luthor, and proceeded to give the CEO the biggest smile she had ever seen.

“Lena! It’s been sooooo long since I’ve seen you outside of work; how have you been?”

“Good, Kara, I’ve been good. It’s been at least a week since mass-murdering maniacs tried to kill me, so I like to think I’m on a lucky streak, really,” the joking tone was evident in the woman’s voice, but Kara saw through the woman’s charismatic front of bravado immediately, and wrapped her up into a warm hug. Initially, Lena stiffened, but she then relaxed into it, and it was over all too soon.

“It’s a good job you’ve come to the biggest and only charity karaoke night National City has ever had, the isn’t it?” Kara stated with a cheeky smile.

“Yes, I suppose it is.” The two stood in awkward silence for a moment before Lena spoke again, “Look, I’ve got to take the opportunity to speak to some brutish old gentlemen, but I’ll come and speak to you in a bit.”

The last part of her question sounded more like a question than a statement, so Kara nodded enthusiastically, “Y-yeah, I should probably go back to the others anyway.”

And with that, they both parted ways with kind, almost longing smiles.

Lena was not planning on singing that night, after all she was here for business, and not pleasure (and also, there was the fact that she believed she sounding like a dying frog when she attempted to sing a note, and she wouldn’t really like to admit that she was the only Luthor who couldn’t cut it at her classical singing lessons). She spent the night discussing L-Corp’s progressions with potential contacts who had come to the event, and had already made an anonymous donation to the night’s cause. The highlight of her night, though, was meeting THE Diana Prince, who had just performed her own rendition of Gloria Gaynor’s ‘I Will Survive’.

The R&D giant had been a role model of Lena’s when Lillian Luthor couldn’t have been, but as much as Lena would love to tell her this, she made sure she stayed in full business mood with someone who could become a potential partner to L-Corp. They discussed how some of Lena’s developments seemed to be falling in line with the vision Diana had originally had for Themyscira Industries, and how chaotic it is to be a woman running a company in a male-dominated business world AND a world where super-villains are constantly working against you, however, it was when the conversation switched to Kara Danvers that Lena was caught off-guard.

“Oh, how, might I ask, do you know Miss Danvers?”

“We’ve worked together in the past, and we’ve stayed in contact since,” said Diana, referring to their relative duties as Supergirl and Wonder Woman.

“Has she interviewed you, then?”

“No, no, she helped me in securing some materials for the prototype of our astro-molecular flurostruction machine; she’s very resourceful, our young Danvers.” Technically that wasn’t a lie, thought Diana after she had spoken. “Speaking of Kara, she’s just reached the stage, I’m sure you’ll enjoy this number.”

As Diana made her excuses to leave, Lena saw, true to fact, Kara on stage with Winn, preparing to sing. Since she hadn’t really spoken to Kara or her friends for the whole night, she decided to find them to listen to the tune.

On her way over to their table, at the front of the room, by the stage, Lena heard Winn sing the opening to Grease’s ‘You’re The One That I Want’, and by the time she reached the friends’ table Kara had begun to sing her part. Now, Lena really did hate to be cliché, but she knew that she was, and she wholeheartedly believed that Kara had the voice of an angel.

“I didn’t know Kara could sing,” she stated, and failed to hide her awe behind the emotionless mask she was brought up to have, before Alex, Maggie and James turned around.

“Yeah, well, according to Alex, you couldn’t shut her up when she was younger,” said Maggie.

The Luthor, however, wasn’t listening to Kara’s friends - she was too busy watching the woman herself, as she could have sworn that when Kara sang the chorus line, ‘you’re the one that I want’, it was sung right at Lena.

 

So that’s the story of how Lena Luthor discovered that Kara Danvers could sing sweeter than an angel.


End file.
